


Attracts Me Like No Other Lover

by IDONTGETNOSLEEPCAUSEOFYALL



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Cute boys kissing, M/M, Multi, Starrison end game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDONTGETNOSLEEPCAUSEOFYALL/pseuds/IDONTGETNOSLEEPCAUSEOFYALL
Summary: George searches for the perfect kiss.
Relationships: George Harrison/John Lennon, George Harrison/Paul McCartney, George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Attracts Me Like No Other Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/gifts).



> A fic for my favorite author and dopest friend! Thank you for all your help and encouragement!

George loved the passion of a kiss!  
And what they led to, romance, touch, discovery. 

He clearly remembers the first time he kissed a boy. He stared at Paul, his best mate for years, and he couldn't remember when he started seeing him as perfect.

Paul's eyes narrowed when he concentrated and small lines appeared around the corners, George wanted to trace the little crow's feet.

Paul's hair was soft and dark, a perfect shade of volcano smoke, George desperately wanted to run his hands through the neat strands.

Paul had freckles all across his face like a dusting of rich sand, George wanted to touch each one; find the little constellations.

Paul's fingers were long and slender like little fairies legs, they danced along rails when he walked, and tapped out melodies when he daydreamed, and played on the curve of his lips when he was in deep thought.

Paul's lips were...pouty and plump, he didn't wear his heart on his sleeve, it was stamped rosy and full on his lips exposing his kind and passionate personality. He was perfect, George couldn't find a single flaw.

"What are you looking at?"  
Paul asked chewing on his middle finger nail 

George blushed and found a certain courage 

"you"

It was a bold statement but this was a move George had been wanting to make for weeks now, ever since he saw Paul kissing some bloke in the bushes at school.

"wha?" paul started

"I've been looking at you for weeks" george stated 

"your hazel eyes and button nose an' your dumb long legs…"

" An' your mouth! I can't stop looking at your mouth!"  
"All I want to do is touch it!"  
"All I want to do is kiss you!"

"Oh" it was all paul could muster 

George saw the shock and...oh god was that disgust? It was shit! He'd done it now ruined his relationship with his best friend. What the hell was he thinking?!?

But in the midst of his internal freakout his face was grabbed by light fingers, suddenly he felt like he was floating when all at once those sweet ripe lips crashed into his; and it was fireworks, and clouds, and stars, and teeth bumping, and delicate hands running through his hair and along his back.

Paul had pressed their bodies close together.  
Once the initial shock wore off George took the opportunity to drink Paul in. 

He felt the feathery strands of his hair, the soft curves of Paul's back. He lightly ran his fingers over Paul's arms and felt a desperate shiver, the older boy let out a small whimper that sent a swarm of butterflies rushing up George's stomach and into his throat.

George opened his mouth for a gasp of air and Paul slipped his tongue inside, the younger boy stilled for a second while Paul became familiar with the jagged tops of George's teeth and the silky slick insides of his cheeks.

They pulled away panting 

"Woah"

"Uh right"  
Paul said behind fiery cheeks  
"Me too"

That first kiss led to 2 kisses, 3 kisses, until the days went by that they couldn't be alone without feeling one another's lips.  
It all happened so fast and they began to want more, need more.

The first time they found themselves doing more than kissing it was a bleak raining day. They were trapped in Paul's bedroom with nothing to do.

The two boys began by sitting on Paul's bed and ended up in an intense kiss as they fell back onto the mattress. They were tangled into each other touching and taking in every inch. Paul pulled George's shirt over his head and admired him for a moment.

'He's always in control' George thought, before Paul pulled him close again, and began stripping him of his clothes.

Their lips continued to mingle and before long they were both down to their knickers Paul's fingers explored George's waistband but were stopped just short.

"Wait," George gasped.

"What is it love?"

George looked away in shame 

"Hey if you're not ready, " Paul tried to reassure him.

"It's not that...I want this... I'm.."

Paul found a loose strand of George's hair and played with it.

"Me too"

They interlaced their hands long fingers muddled together paul rubbing light circles over the tops of George's knuckles. Eventually they got over their fears and found themselves in a deep bliss.

George was sore for days after but couldn't keep himself away from paul everything was perfect.

Until George stopped feeling a spark when they kissed, and he found his fingers fit awkwardly in Paul's, he had begun to notice the crows feet around his eyes made the older boy look stressed and tired.

Paul's open mind and wild ideas were overbearing, moreover bossy. They drifted apart as lovers, they never officially broke it off but they both knew it was over. George was left fantasizing about kisses.

One evening while trying to stay out of the summer heat, George lounged on his bed, dozing in and out of daydreams. When his door bust open nearly cracking the wall behind it, Paul burst in and started rummaging. 

"what the bloody hell man?!" 

"Get dressed wear your nice jumper the black one"  
Paul continued rummaging 

George jumped off the bed 

" what the hell?!" 

"aha! "  
Paul dragged a guitar from under the bed and threw it down with a triumphant thump.

"We have a rehearsal!"

"???" George's face was tight with irritation.

"Get dressed George, we are in a band, I'll meet you out front, yeah?" 

George in a wave of irritation and slight reluctance got dressed and made his way to the front walk where Paul waited.

"I'll ask one more time Paul, what the fuck?"

"Like I said we're in a band, rehearsal starts in 10 minutes so we must be brisk" 

George sighed long and deep, adjusted the guitar strap around his shoulder and stomped past Paul.

"Ah thata boy!"

The boys stood inside a musky shed and waited for the lead singer of this band, the man, Paul said, who had a voice that would change the world!

John Lennon sauntered in with a cigarette hanging from his mouth and a guitar strapped lazily around his shoulder, he had slick chestnut hair and a hooked nose, his lips took the form of a half read book, he had a mouth that could definitely tell a story, and his thighs! Well George didn't know about this John's voice, but he was certain that he wanted those thighs to change his world! He, was perfect!

"This is him?"  
John laughed and shook his head, the mid afternoon sun bouncing from each of his glasses lenses

"This is the great guitar player you think will make my band?" 

The new boy sent a cocky look to Paul and spit out his smoke.

" The damn guitar is bigger than he is! I'm surprised he's even standing with that thing" 

Paul began with a defense but was cut off by the wave of John's hand, the dark haired boy looked hurt offended even.

" show me what you can do"  
John turned back to George and got close, his breath an inch away a smug smile playing at his thin lips.

It didn't take George long to show John exactly what he could do. 

The younger boy found himself pinned tight against a wall held in place by meaty legs, and aggressive searching hands.

"you're a lot bigger then you look"  
John panted unzipping Georges trousers.

"but that won't really matter right now"

he went to work opening George up, biting and and kissing all over in the process he was flawless.

George hadn't felt this way since Paul, he moaned deep, and breathy a hot sigh from deep in the back of his throat.  
"fuck you're hot" 

John gave him a winning grin and thrust inside. 

John Lennon was really actually pretty sweet when you were laying in bed. No quick jokes no sassy gimmicks.

His toes would brush the side of your calf and he would whisper philosophy and giggle. He even on occasion, blushed when he peppered your face with soft kisses. 

But as time passed George wasn't able to see how delicate John could be anymore. His jokes were still funny, but George didn't find them cute. His brown eyes used to hold the sun, but now he couldn't see past the frames. And John's hands didn't quite fit in the nooks of George's.

They still hooked up every now and then but it was just a quick get off. George went back to daydreaming about kisses.

Some time had passed and the band had been a band for quite awhile now. They played a nightly gig in some bar. Going on just before a band called Rory Storm and the Hurricanes, the drummer was exceptional, but that's all he was a good drummer.

George had noticed Ringo, how he was just a little too short, his nose a little too big, his hair was a few shades too light, and his eyes were blue you could see right through him. He was a nice guy an' all but not kissable, definitely not kissable, with that crooked puppy dog smile.

It didn't take long for the Beatles to steal Ringo; he was talented. As he acclimated to the band him and George found themselves having a lot of late night conversations.

George couldn't help but giggle at his goofy smile and stare in his ocean eyes; he was actually really beginning to like that shade of brown.

They were drinking one night talking, laughing, they were close, their legs brushed and their hands met pinky fingers slowly wrapping around one another, George blamed the sudden jolt on the Champaign when his lips collided with Ringo's. The older man didn't withdraw; there was no hesitation when he lightly brushed over George's jaw with his thumb scooting them impossibly close.

George liked the way the older mans nose felt smashed against his cheek rubbing right into the little curve, Ringo's lips didn't have a shape they were short and thick and wonderful to suck on they left wet little marks all across George's chest and down is neck, Ringo's short legs tangled nicely into George's lanky ones and his short thick fingers fit perfectly in the spaces between Georges long slender ones.

They were deep in the kiss and George was on cloud 9 he felt everything in high definition except for the sudden rumble escaping his chest... bbbbbbrrrrrruuupppppp... it came out of nowhere big and winded, Ringo recoiled and covered his mouth in shock. George was traumatized, embarrassed, frozen stark still 

'Shiiit'  
it was on repeat in his mind.  
how the fuck could he let that happen.

Ringo's eyes crinkled and his shoulders began shaking violently the silence was filled with deep laughter. Ringo removed his hand from his mouth to clutch at his stomach his laughter intensified and he nearly fell to the floor tears rolling down his cheeks. George sat there dumbfounded. 

"did you hav' a little too much champagne there Geo?"  
Ringo wheezed out between gasps.

a small smile began to form at the corner of George's mouth  
" I only drank half the bottle! "

"And the other half just came back out! "

George was grinning still embarrassed but comfortable with the joke of it all, he pulled Ringo by the shirt collar and pressed their lips back together. Ringo fell in sync immediately! 

George continued to kiss Ringo every chance he got he didn't have to dream of the perfect kiss anymore. instead he spent his time finding the flaws in Ringo and falling madly in love with each one!


End file.
